gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Shortz
Silly Shortz (cruddiest name ever, I know) are shorts that appear after commercials but before the show starts back up. They are usually fun, silly, and non-canonical to the series. They could be used to distract people from critical moments in episodes. Any user can create their own. RC's note: I got the idea while surfing on Steven Universe fanon wiki and I thought it'll be awesome if create a page for our shorts, right? Martha finds a coin (by RC) (Martha is digging in the Nuttels' backward. She suddenly finds a silver coin and starts jumping and dancing super-overly exicted.) Martha: I FOUND A COIN! I FOUND A COIN! (goes to Cobby) COBBY, I FOUND A COIN! Cobby: (takes Martha's coin and has a look to it) Hmmm..... (after some seconds of looking at the coin, he sighs) Martha, this is not a coin. It's just a juice cap. Martha: (dissapointed) Oh, c'mon! Felix's Job (By Agent) Dog: I found it in Hunk's litter box! It's so disgusting! I don't think you can even clean it! Felix: It's ok I know what i'm doing. I promise it will be all gone- (Look's at Hunk's "surprise".) Oh....Oh man... Dog: (Gives Mop to Felix.) Good Luck! (Leaves.) Felix: ..I'll need a bulldozer... Friendly Game of Golf (By Candy) (At Elmore Golf, MeeMee and AiAi are playing golf and she swings the golf stick, letting the ball fly) AiAi: Where it's going to hit? MeeMee: I don't know. (Suddenly, the ball hits Crypto in the head) Crypto: Ow! MeeMee: Sorry! Snow Day (By Candy) (The snow is falling down) Gumball: Yay! It's snowing! Let's go outside! (The three went outside) Darwin: (sees the blowing snow and hears wind) Wait... this is not a snowy day... Gumball: It's a blizzard!! All: AAAHH!! (they went back outside) Adults Ruin Everything (By Candy) Gumball: Hey, MeeMee! MeeMee: Hey. Do you know adults ruin everything? Gumball: Where do you get that? MeeMee: From the episode, "School's Out: The Musical". Gumball: What it is about? MeeMee: (shows the episode) Gumball: Oh. Oh Great, Now! (By Candy) (Note: This short had two cuss words) Jill: It's dark here, I can't see anything. Nicholai: Don't worry, I have a lighter. (When he lit up the lighter, they see nine barrels (which are flammable)) Jill: Well, now we're f**ked. (Snatches the lighter and lit the barrels) See you in hell. (Gives the lighter back to him and ran just before the barrels explode) Never Ending Ramp Age (By Shakalakamam) (it is the middle of summer, in a field when suddenly) Gumball: it's an hot day! Remy: (faintly)ahhh!!!!!! Gumball: Remy? jumps off a ramp in the middle of the field) Gumball-why does that alway's happens Remy: sorry, i can't control this thing! (Remy is targeting to the Watterson's house, the view goes there, where Darwin is about to finish the boss, but when Darwin finally defeats the boss of the game, Remy land's on the T.V, destroying the game with it) Darwin-you imbacle! (Remy runs) STUFF. (by RC) (In the Nuttels' living room, Martha is concentrate on something from her hands. Cobby goes in) Cobby: Martha what are you doing? Martha: (quickly) STUFF. Cobby: Ok... Continue doing the stuff. The Attack of 15 (By Agent) Sullvan: Ok, everyone. Today's lesson will be about The Attack of 15. Which, obviously, took place in 2015. Dog: (Raises Hand.) Sullvan: Yes? Dog: Is this a rip off of The Bite of 87? Sullvan: No. It's a-.....it's a.......It's a thing. Dog 2: A THING!! YAAYY!!!! Sullvan: Sure if you wan't your frontal lobe lost! Dog: ........Boo it's a thing.... The "Buzz" which Wouldn't Stop (By RC) (Cobby is doing his homework. Suddenly a loud "BUZZ!" can be heard.) Cobby: I hope it's just a fly... (Four hours later, the "BUZZ" didn't stop) Cobby: Aghr! From where Grandpa Harry's glasses does this terrible sound come from? (The "BUZZ" is revealed to come from Martha, who blows into a broken flute) Martha: BUZZZZZZ! Cobby: AHRRRR! The "Stick" of Truth ( By GF123 ) Beckie: ok,Pac, do you see this stick? ( shows up a stick ) Pac: ( barks ) Beckie: ok, when i trow the stick, you catch it, ok? Pac: ( barks as a yes ) Beckie: ok! ( trows the stick ) go and catch it! Pac: ( barks and runs away and commes back to Beckie and has a bone in his mouth ) Beckie: no,Pac, thats a bone! Pac: ( lets the bone go and runs away and then shows having a lanter in his mouth ) Beckie: thats a lanter. Pac: ( lets the lanter go and runs away and then shows having a Taco in his mouth ) Beckie: no, thats a Taco. ( wispers to Pac ) and dont let Martha know you have a taco in your mouth! Pac: ( runs away with the taco and then shows holding Gumball ) Gumball: PAC! LET ME GO! ( Pac lets Gumball go ) Beckie: Pac! you shall take the stick, not Gumball! now,where is it? Pac: ( shows that he was holding the stick all the time ) Beckie: s-so...you had the stick all the time? Pac: ( nods ) Beckie: and you tried to tell me with bringing other stuff than the stick? Pac: ( nods and barks ) Beckie: im confused.. i need to get some water. ( goes away ) A lot of old stuff. Really? (by RC) (Martha digs after something in the attic) Martha: Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. A lot of old stuff... Barney: (off-screen) Ya mean what? Some stuff is here since you were born. Not very old. Martha: (finds an old pacifer and puts it in her mouth) Yep. Not enough old to be thrown away. Brad's pet rock (By Darth) Brad: Hey jake look, i got a pet rock. Jake: A pet rock? Brad: Yes. Jake: ok.......what's its name? Brad: Bob the rock. Jake: Can he even move? Brad: Yes he can. (Brads puts Bob on the ground) Brad: jump! (Bob jumps) Jake: woah. Into To The Black Hole You GO! (in space, with Darwin in a space craft) Gumball: I wonder where black holes take you? Darwin: Let's find out! (Darwin kicks Gumball out of the space craft, following Darwin which jumps out, they get sucked into a black hole) Darwin: Ok, let's just wait. (they get sent back to Bakesfield, like a spaghetti) Gumball:15 miles away from Elmore? Darwin: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lottery Ticket MeeMee: Ooh, a lottery tickets! (Runs to the store to grab one, but they're all gone, expect fake lottery tickets) What are these? Store Worker: Those are fake tickets! You can trick your friends by having a real ticket! MeeMee: But, who brought all the tickets? (It shows Baron Proptop trying to scratch the tickets) Baron Proptop: Come on, please let it be a winning ticket! (Founded a quarter and scratch it, revealing to be a winning ticket) Yes! I've won!! MeeMee: (shocked and sad) Do you have any candy? Store Worker: Right this way. We all Like Turtles (by RC) Martha: Thanks for the lottery tickets guys, but I haven't won yet. (scratches last one off) Cobby: Oh my gosh, Martha! You won the jackpot! Gumball: Go Martha! (Martha appears on the news) Host: So Martha, how did it feel when you won the 300 million dollar prize? Martha: Uhhh, (clears throat) I like turtles! (awkward smile) (Cobby facepalms in the audience while Gumball and Darwin burst out laughing) That's An Antelope... (by Rihanna) Martha: (sets the camera) Okay, Mabs! Mabel: Tell me why we have to film here at the Mountain? Martha: Just film! Mabel: Ugh! Fine! Martha: Ready, go! (starts riding her bike) Mabel: Actually, nothing compares about riding off-road. The wind in your hair, the sun in your face- Martha: (crashes to an antelope) Mabel: And a big beast slammed on your face. Martha: Holy cow! Mabel: Actually, that's an antelope. Translation by RSM Eli: I can speak spanish, Hola! (Translation on screen) Hello! Gumball: What are you saying? Eli: ¿Cómo puede no saber lo que significa hola en español? (Translation on screen) How can you not know what means hello in Spanish? Rayona: Ohh, (picks up subtitles and reads them) You said how can you not know what means hello in Spanish? (Places subtitles back) SO MANY QUESTIONS!! (by RSM) Gumball: Babe, can you get me a drink? Martha: Sure! (asks) Coke or Pepsi? Gumball: Coke. Martha: Diet or Regular? Gumball: Regular. Martha: Can or Bottle? Gumball: BOTTLE (starting to get vexed) Martha: 8 oz. or 1 litre? Gumball: (pissed off) You know wha... JUST GET ME WATER INSTEAD!! Martha: Natural or Mineral? Gumball: MINERALL (Very Annoyed) Martha: Hot or Cold? Gumball: STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!!! Martha: (confused) Why? Gumball: GRR, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! Martha: (stands bored) Well Gumball: (like benson from regular show. WOW) WHAT!! Martha: Aren't you gonna accompany me? Gumball: GRRRR STOP IT YOU ANIMAL!!! Martha: Cow or Pig? Gumball: COWW Martha: Bull or Calf (troll face) Gumball: I HAVE HAD IT I AM GONNA KILL YOU IJFIDJDJJDDI Martha: Stabbed by knife or shot by gun? Gumball: SHOT BY GUNNNN!!!!!!!!!! Martha: In the head or in the stomach? Gumball: STOMACH Martha: In the cardial notch or the pyloric antrum? Gumball: STOP IT YOU PESSSTT! Martha: Cockroach or Rat? Gumball: OHH MY GOSSSSSHHHHH (explosion) Kick a Buddy on a Face (by Rihanna) Mabel: Ugh! It's midnight! Martha: Whatever! Take a nap soon! Mabel: Why are we- Martha: Shh! Watch this! Gumball: (at a distance, carries a giant table) Martha: (sniggers and runs to the table, fly kicking the table hard) Hiyah! Gumball: (in pain) Ooh! (knocks out and the table shockingly hits a man, knocking him out) Mabel: Gee, that's why it hurts when on your buddy's a ninja. Martha Spoiled It (by RC) (All the gang -sans Martha- watch a movie on TV in the living. Martha suddenly appears from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and starts laughing loudly with her mouth full as watching the movie.) Everyone: SHHHH! Cobby: It's not even a comedy! Martha: (with mouth full) Pfffh... Unlike you, I actually saw this movie. The gal's dying at the end. (takes a punch of popcorn and throws the popcorn in her mouth) Yeah. (Everyone is staring at Martha in shock as she leaves munching loudly.) MeeMee: Oh my gosh! She spoiled the movie for everyone! A Dumb Poem (By Candy) (Note: I haven't edited lately due to things (watching videos, playing games, etc.) I got this short from a parody I was watching) Jill: Ugh! I'm so bored! We can't leave with all those zombies outside! Wait, Nicholai, tell us a story! Nicholai: Okay. Roses are red, skies are blue, and in Soviet Russia, Nicholai hates you! Jill:... (Shoots him) Carlos: Why did you shot him? Jill: He was boring me! He's the one who shot you!!! (By Agent) Jill: Na...It was you...I know you are the one who shot her with a truth arrow, And spoiled my secret.. Sullvan: THAT WAS DINKY!!!! Dinky: Hmm...Pretty sure that was you, Sullvan... Sullvan: Oh god dang it!! You're Dinky!! Dinky: ._. ................(Leaves) Sullvan: Where do you think you're going? Dinky: (Unseen) F**** this ***** i'm out... Jill: Told ya. Now Im gonna kill you (Gets gun.) Sullvan: ......*whistles* (A boatload of Dogs corner Jill) Dogs: SCREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Jill:.....Well played..... How many Dogs does it Take? (By Agent) Hot Dog: Hehe! How many dogs does it take to cross the road? Cobby: OH! How many? :D Hot Dog: Er...Alot! Cobby: Hahaha! Wait...Huh? Aaww.....D: (Based of a scene in Mixels Moon Madness. I might use this as a small translation in a fanfic soon.) YTP is haha! (By Billy5545) (The gang watched a YTP(A funny video which were made from cartoon and games which were edited)in YouTube called YTP:Gumball's DVD Antics) Gumball(In the YTP):Darwin,What the fuck are you doing? Everyone:Hahahaha (Later The YTP Show the scene where Gumball and darwin put a fake DVD) Gumball(In the YTP):There.You can make anything with bombs and no one will notice the difference Darwin(In the YTP):Really,This is illegal you know. Gumball(In the YTP): Eh, you say that, but I lost my balls three weeks ago, and still, no one's noticed. (The DVD later explodes) Everyone:Hahaha (Later the YTP show the scene when Gumball and Darwin receive a red letter.) Darwin(In the YTP):Noo,This one is red.It means You Must Die. Gumball:(In the YTP) Red envelope or red writing? Darwin(In the YTP): Red writing on red envelope. It's really hard to read actually. (The envelope reads as follow:Dear Pesky #%*#%*, Gimme 20$, Or else You Will Die. Muahahahaha) Everyone:Hahaha (Everyone later laughs after the YTP finished because it's very funny.) Everyone:YTP is really hahaha (But they doesn't realize the stairs and they all fall.) Everyone:Ooouuuccchhh! The Bullies Fun Time (By Billy5545) (At the bully base the bullies which consist of Tyroll The Rex,Josè Rio and Inky were sitting bored. Tyroll:What can we do? Josè:I don't now. Inky:(Speaking in the inkling language)I don't know too. (Tyroll suddenly gets an idea) Tyroll:How about wrecking cities. Josè:Okay. Inky:(Speaking in the inkling language)Ok (They later go to Elmore where they wreck it.It shows Tyroll throwing a police car into butt mountain,Josè burning the cities fire department and Inky splatting most of Elmore with ink using a heavy splatling and some splat bomb.) (After finishing they got surrounded by an angry mob which force them to pay $50.000 for the damage and 2 week detention.They all slap themselves on the head.) [[Category: Fanfiction Stories] Category: Short Fanfictions